The tissue core facility will function as a repository for all patients specimens including peripheral blood lymphocytes that are required for the different research projects of the oral cancer research center. The facility will be responsible for acquisition, storage and distribution of histologically characterized samples from different lesions comprising the histopathological spectrum of oral squamous neoplasia. Detailed mapping of each specimen followed by a careful sampling and verification process to determine the nature and the extent of each lesion will be conducted on each sample. Standardized coding, processing, preservation and inventory of the specimens will be carried out to ensure uniform and standardized handling, to secure patient confidentiality and avert analytical bias. The core will also be responsible for centralized processing and extraction of protein, RNA, and DNA to maximize tissue utilization from small and limited specimens. Flow cytometric analysis of varying parameters including proliferation, Bcl-2 and apoptosis, as well as immunohistochemical staining for oncogenes, tumor suppressor genes, and cellular markers will also be performed as requested by specific projects.